Harry Potter And The Marriage Law
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: What happens when the Marriage Law is reinstated? Whom is engaged to Whom? And one very special person returns into Hermione's life unexpectedly
1. Prologue

_BREAKING NEWS FOR THE WIZARDING WORLD!_

_In light of the recent war where the Dark Lord was finally defeated by none other than Mr Harry Potter, the wizarding world found itself in a state of panic. With the Ministry of Magic scrambling to repair the damages to not only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but to also Diagon Alley and houses etc they have now found evidence of declining birth rates of witches and wizards. _

_There is impending rumours that the Ministry have now begun to converse about reinstating the Marriage Law, in which they marry off a suited Witch and Wizard between the ages of 17-35 who are most likely to birth magical children. However, these so called rumours have not yet been confirmed by a member of the Ministry or the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_We will update you with more news when it has become available._

Molly Weasley read and re-read the small article in the Prophet but no matter how many times she continued reading the same paragraph over, the words would not change, declining birth rates were to be expected with so many untimely deaths during the War, but it hadn't seemed that bad that the Ministry need to reinstate the Marriage Law. She slipped her reading glasses off and looked at her dear husband who was pale in the face.

"Any word Arthur?" She asked quietly, her voice far too calm for such a situation

Arthur nodded and took his hat off, wringing it tightly in his hands. "Yes, Kingsley has decided that the best way for the Wizarding world to reform is to reinstate the Marriage law. It was a tough decision, but...it's for the best Molly"

"For the best?! Arthur, our boys are barely men, and Ginny! She's only finished her seventh year, you can't expect her to marry. She's far too young" Tears sprung into Molly's eyes as she envisioned her daughter in a beautiful gown marrying a faceless strange who may aswell be a prisoner from Azkaban.

"Look, Molly, I understand that your frightened –" Molly cut him off

"Frightened?! Arthur, I am terrified! No one should be forced to marry this young, for the good of the wizarding world or not. And poor Harry and Hermione, what are they going to do? Just as they thought they could finally live a normal life" Molly sighed and went over to the kitchen sink to stare out the window.

Molly Weasley just hoped that whatever came of this marriage law, it would be for the good. God knows those children don't need any more trouble in their lives.

"Very well, we may floo everyone and tell them to arrive. I think it'd be better to tell them in person before the Prophet finds out"

"Yes dear"


	2. Chapter 1 - Fate? Maybe it is

**Chapter 1 –**

_Arranged Marriage is like a blind date, except that date is supposed to last a lifetime_

As the small Weasley kitchen once again became filled with not only the Weasley clan but also Harry and Hermione, they knew sometime was up. Arthur Weasley was currently punishing his hat to a cruel and unjustified wringing, and Molly Weasley looked pale and shaken. They all just prayed that Voldemort hadn't decided to make a surprise appearance again.

"Mum" Ginny was first to speak, "What's going on? You look like somebody died"

Mrs Weasley shot her daughter a steely glare before sighing and placing herself in a chair, thinking that if she paced anymore there would be a hole in the floor. "Arthur, you're better to tell them" She sighed and nodded to her husband, who choked at the sudden stares he got.

"Well, um...Me and your Mother, thought it would be best if you heard it from us rather than the Prophet" He began

"Hear what?" George quizzed

"I'm getting to that!" Arthur barked, he took a deep breathed and apologized to his son before continuing on. "As I was saying, we thought it would be best if we got to you first. Because, as of tomorrow the Ministry will be sending each and every Witch and Wizard from the age of 17-35 a letter, about a new law" He walked behind his wife's chair and held onto the sturdy wood for support, if this is how they were taking it he would like to see other families

"A new law?" Hermione repeated, what on earth could this new law be about? As far as she knew the Wizarding world was slowly but surely rising to its feet again, there had been no trouble ever since Voldemort's defeat and she certainly knew that none of them were in trouble, they had been perfect citizens as of late trying to regain normality in their lives again.

"A law Hermione, that arranges you all...to marriage"

A dead silence fell on the group of 8, but only for a moment, then an uproar occurred just like the two parents expected, first it was Fred and George who unceremoniously tipped their chairs backwards in a fit of rage, they downright refused to marry who was ever on that piece of parchment. Soon followed Ron and Ginny, protesting their human rights that they had free will on whom to choose as to be betrothed too. However, it was Hermione's reaction that shocked Mrs Weasley the most, the older witch watched the young brunette as she physically stiffened in her chair, her usual creamy skin paling to a sickly white as the full effect of the law hit her.

"Hermione, what do you think dear?" Molly asked quietly, the pair of chocolate brown eyes flicked up to her, sadness and confusion deep within them; she all but shrugged and returned to her mind.

To say that Hermione was in shock would be an understatement, she was paralyzed with fear, thoughts of who her fiancé would be plagued her, for the love of god she hoped it wouldn't be Draco Malfoy, as much as they had grown closer after the war she just didn't think he would be suitable marriage material. Her eyes flicked to Ron, as a spark of familiarity spread through her body, it would be awkward yes, especially when it came to consummating their marriage but they had tried before, who said they couldn't try again? But she didn't want to go there, as much as she would love to be part of the Weasley family all of the boys were like her brothers and marrying one of them just didn't feel right.

After a while, the loud voices began to quieten and to everyone's surprise Hermione spoke first.

"When do the letters arrive ?" Her voice was dull, lifeless if you will

"Kingsley said as early as tomorrow morning, they will be brought by ministry official owls. He says he hired the best wizard matchmakers known to make sure they could couple the right pairs" Hermione nodded and looked at the rest of the group.

"If you excuse, I'm going to head to bed, thank you for the invite to stay Mrs Weasley" The older woman smiled as much as she could and shook her head

"No need dear, you're always welcome here" And with a nod, Hermione disappeared

Hermione shut Ginny's door tightly and sat on the spare bed that had been conjured for her, in a few hours time she would be engaged, to a stranger? To a good friend? Who knows? All she knew was that her life was flashing before her eyes, and in that moment Hermione pulled out sheets of parchment and quills, she began writing to the only person she knew who could comfort her right now.

_Have you heard the news? The marriage law has been reinstated; I am due to be married. I'm not quite sure what to think at the minute, but I know you're probably as in much shock as I am to learn of your arranged marriage. _

_Write back soon,_

_Yours truly,  
Hermione_

She re-read her letter before sealing it and giving it to Hedwig, giving her food for the journey aswell. And in what seemed like a robotic routine, she soon found herself in her pyjamas and in bed, falling asleep to the thoughts of wedding dresses and planning.

In what seemed to be the shortest 8 hours sleep of her life, Hermione woke up the next morning dazed and confused, not too sure whether last night was a dream or not but as she arrived in the kitchen to find the Weasley's sitting at the table with the ministry owls perched in the middle, she knew it was real.

"Good morning Mione, take a seat" Mrs Weasley smiled slightly as the young witch took a seat beside her. "We thought it'd be best to wait for you" She nodded and glanced at the large tawny owl that held large thick envelopes in its beak. All too quickly Mr Weasley began handing out each teenagers letters before paying the owl, all eyes were on the purple envelopes and you could feel the tension in the room.

"I guess I'll go first" Ginny took a deep breath and opened her letter, her eyes scanned the letter until finding the information she needed. "I'm too marry Seamus Finnegan" She smiled a little, at least it was someone she knew, plus she had always thought Seamus was cute and now that he had filled out with playing for the Chudley cannons, she could get used to it. Next up it was Ron's turn, his hands shakily pulled back the material and his eyes found the name in a matter of seconds.

"Lavender Brown" He groaned in agony and placed his head on the table, she had to be the most annoying girl in all of Hogwarts, possibly even more annoying than Moaning Myrtle.

"Don't worry Ron, I saw her the other week and she seemed a lot more mature" Harry reassured his best friend with a pat on the back before opening his own letter

"Luna Lovegood" He shrugged, Luna wasn't as crazy as before but she still had that dream quality about her, which was actually quite appealing.

"I got Angelina, the girl I used to date in 4th year" George chuckled with a smile

"Katie Bell for me" Fred grinned at his before and silently began thinking of rings in his mind, he was going to do this properly, albeit quickly but properly. Finally, it was Hermione's turn, she gulped and with steady hands ripped opened her envelope

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**As you know on 21****st**** July 2000, the Wizengamot formally passed the bill requesting that the Marriage Law be reinstated for females and males of the ages of 17-35 to marry their chosen soul mate as to help repopulate the Wizarding world. I am pleased to inform you that you qualify in the age bracket and therefore have been chosen a suitor. **

**I wish to inform you that all marriages must be made by next year; said date is 21****st**** July 2001 exactly one year from now. Each marriage must be consummated within 24 hours of the marriage ceremony, albeit magical or muggle, or a mix of the both. The Ministry will be doing inspections to see how the couple are doing and if they were following the rules, if you do not abide by these rules your ward will be snapped and you will be exiled to the muggle world to live the rest of your life as a non-magical person.**

**I am hereby pleased to inform you that your chosen spouse, suitor and soul mate is...**

**Viktor Krum**

**To clarify the rules, here they are again**

**Marriages must happen within a year, if it has not happened before 21****st**** July 2001 you will be exiled**

**All marriages are to be consummated within 24 hours of the bonding and/or marriage ceremony**

**Couples must bear a child within 2 years of marriage, so for example if you marry December 1****st**** 2000, you have until December 1****st**** 2002 to bear a magical child. Any witch who has problems conceiving a child are required to appear at St. Mungo's for fertility treatment.**

**Referring to point 3, each couple may bear as many children as pleased, but 2 are required to be magical**

**Husbands are legally prohibited from phsycially, mentally and verbally harming their wives and families, this is punishable by law**

**Wishing you all the success and happiness in your marriage**

**Mathilda Hopkirk**

**Marriage Law and Human Rights**

Hermione's mouth fell open in a state of shock, her whole world seemed to have stopped as the name kept appearing in her mind, Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, the man who asked her to the Yule ball in 5th year, the man who had captured her heart all those years ago.

"Hermione!" 7 voices snapped her back into reality, her eyes focused on Ginny

"Who is it?"

"It's...uh...Viktor Krum"


End file.
